What if
by Painalli
Summary: Two shot después de TLJ / Kylo no deja de pensar en Rey, y aunque ella tiene el corazón roto, tampoco puede alejarlo de su mente.
1. chapter 1

Well, este es mi segundo fanfic Reylo, y aunque estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo de The Force, quise hacer algo especial para estas fechas. El tema no es navideño, pero se me ajtojoantojó hacer algo subido de tono, así que ya pueden esperar el smut en el siguiente capítulo ~

Advertencia: Contenido sexual

 _What if?_

 _If I'd stayed_

 _If you'd tried_

 _If we could only turn back time_

 _But I guess we'll never know._

Rey cerró los ojos y se concentró, más que nunca, en el vacío del universo. Intentaba hacerse una con el espacio que había entre cada molécula, entre las estrellas de la galaxia y los asteroides que viajaban miles de millones de kilómetros. Era la única forma de frenar los pensamientos que tanto la incomodaban.

Después del milagroso escape de aquel planeta minero, la escasa resistencia, sus amigos y la propia General Organ a se habían refugiado en un lejano planeta en el cual encontraron aliados indispensables. Leia no dejaba de usar esa palabra en particular, recordándoles a todos lo importante de ser educados con sus anfitriones. A Finn y a Poem no se les hacía muy fácil, considerando que esos aliados en particular practicaban el canibalismo esporádico y tenían una extraña fascinación por las mujeres humanas.

Eso había convertido a Rey en el blanco de innumerables acosos y bromas subidas de tono en un idioma que, desgraciadamente, podía entender. Finn había estado a punto de disparar al comerciante más rico de la ciudad, que tenía lazos sospechosos con gente aliada de la Primera Orden.

Ella tenía que alejarse de todo eso para poder meditar, caminando al menos unos veinte kilómetros al norte de Kahuku. El clima era extremadamente caliente y húmedo, con frondosas selvas y ríos violentos. En esos momentos, descansaba de piernas cruzadas al borde de un risco, junto a una de las más bellas cascadas que hubiese visto jamás. La vista era alucinante, con hectáreas de árboles, palmeras, helechos y un cielo azul despejado. Todo era hermoso, pero incluso así, no podía alejarse de su verdadero conflicto.

No eran los acosadores ni la complicada búsqueda de naves y armas para restaurar la Resistencia. _Realmente_ , se trataba de Ben.

O mejor dicho, el testarudo Kylo Ren.

Ese Kylo Ren que mató a miles de personas y mandó a asesinar a otros muchos. Ese que mató a su padre. Quien, de manera indirecta, provocó la muerte de Luke Skywalker.

Maldita sea, el mismo Kylo Ren en el que había confiado, y casi…

—¡Agh, no!

Ahí estaba otra vez ese dichoso sentimiento. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago que tenía cada vez que recordaba la intimidad a la que había llegado con Kylo. Porque ciertamente había sido íntimo, incluso si ella no tenía demasiados conocimientos de cómo la gente normal, en el resto de la galaxia, se relacionaban. Un pequeño contacto a miles de años luz de distancia, había sido suficiente para saber que ambos estaban conectados, para ver un futuro juntos. Una realidad en la que ella lograba llevarlo de vuelta a la luz.

Aunque por otra lado, Kylo afirmaba que sería ella quien cambiaría de bando, lo que casi había destruido todas sus esperanzas. Porque si algo tenía claro "Rey, de ningún lado", era que jamás se uniría al lado oscuro.

No sabía qué le esperaba de ahora en adelante, y lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a un objetivo claro: destruir a la Primera Orden. Aunque eso significara acabar con Kylo Ren.

Teniendo nuevamente esa posibilidad en mente, después de horas de meditación… sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Un arranque de ira en Kylo Ren era sencillo de adivinar. Predecible para los soldados y el personal de la nave, y una verdadera molestia para el General Hux. Pero en las últimas semanas, después de haber abandonado el planeta mineral, donde la maldita Resistencia había conseguido huir, el temperamento volcánico de Ren se transformó en un comportamiento serio y muy taciturno. Hux, quien debía estar al pendiente de sus órdenes, lo veía meditar durante horas cualquier decisión, por insignificante que fuera.

Según el propio Ren, tenía que guardar su impulsividad para el siguiente movimiento que acabara de una vez por todas la asquerosa Resistencia, lo cual habría sido digno de admirar para Hux si no fuera porque ese no era el caso.

Cada día, a Kylo parecía importarle menos la guerra. Parecía obsesionado por destruir a los rebeldes, sí, pero ahora por una causa mucho más personal. Descuidaba la relación con sus aliados y apenas prestaba atención al desarrollo nuevas armas. El puesto de líder, sin duda, le iba muy grande.

Hux deseaba ante cualquier otra cosa, derrocar a ese maldito niño consentido, pero aunque Ren era deficiente como político, su poder de combate era temible. Nadie se atrevería jamás a darle una negativa.

—Localizamos a un par de aliados de la Resistencia, Líder Supremo. —Le informó el pelirrojo con la espalda recta y la vista al frente, mirando con curiosidad la expresión enfadada de Kylo.

—¿Alguien lo ha interrogado ya?

—Se le han hecho algunas preguntas. —Admitió Hux con un ligero temblor en la voz. — Sin embargo, supuse que querría verlo usted mismo.

Eso no era propio de Hux, se dijo a sí mismo Kylo, quien por primera vez en un tiempo, parecía de verdad interesado en algo que no fueran las estrellas.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cuál no pueda interrogarlo uno de sus hombres, General?

—No, señor. Es sólo que… El prisionero en cuestión, parece conocer a la chica.

Otro punto para Hux, quien no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Sabía a quién de estaba refiriendo y sabía lo mucho que odiaba mencionarla. Sabía que su único deseo era volar en mil pedazos el Halcón Milenario con el Wookie y la chatarrera dentro. ¡Ella lo había rechazado!

De pronto, volvía a ser el Kylo Ren que destroza lo que encuentre con su sable.

—¿Dónde está? —Le gritó a su General, saliendo disparado de la sala del trono.

—En la sala de interrogatorios A-2-33. —Respondió Hux, intentando seguirle el paso.

—Quiero a todos fuera de esa sala. —Le advirtió, lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

—Sí… Sí, señor. —Hux de detuvo a medio camino, no deseando enfadar a la bestia dormida. Por radio, ordenó a sus hombres abandonar la sala de interrogatorio.

Unos minutos después, Kylo entró a la sala con un susurro de su capa y una inestable respiración a través del casco. La imagen de ejecutor sin rostro parecía seguir siendo efectiva, arrancándole un jadeo de terror al prisionero.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad con rasgos exóticos, con dos despistadas marcas azules en cada mejilla. Tenía los ojos negros llenos de terror, y los dedos gordos como salchichas temblando a sus costados.

Kylo lo vio con odio bajo el casco.

—Me dijeron que conoces a cierta chatarrera de Jakku. —Decidió ir directo al punto, procurando mantener un tono neutro en la medida de lo posible. — ¿Dónde está?

—Yo… de verdad no lo sé. —La mentira era evidente en los ojos de este hombre.

—Sólo la quiero a ella. —Susurró cada vez más cerca del rostro ajeno. Kylo pudo notar el momento exacto en el que el prisionero mojaba sus pantalones. — Te devolveré a tu planeta si tan sólo me dices dónde está. De lo contrario, te mataré a ti y a cualquier criatura viva que haya tenido contacto contigo.

El hombre creía en las palabras de Ren, pero por alguna razón, no conseguía soltar la información. Probablemente se hallaba paralizado del miedo, o había algo más que pudiera incriminarlo.

Sintiendo el llamado de la violencia, extendió una mano hacia la cabeza del sujeto y entró en ella sin misericordia alguna, desgarbando sus recuerdos más recientes, sin ningún respeto por su privacidad o sus sentimientos. El hombre gritó y suplicó, lloró y siguió suplicando.

Kylo vio un planeta lleno de vida, verde y del cielo más azul. Vio a un grupo de hombres acercándose a una chica de cabello castaño y piel pecosa. Ella era demasiado pequeña para ese grupo, pero incluso así los supo mantener apartados. El prisionero, como quiera que se llamara, había incluso tocado el trasero de Rey, diciéndole algo en un lenguaje extraño. De cualquier modo, Kylo podía detectar la lujuria en su voz.

Sin previo aviso, salió de la mente del lloroso, mirándolo con una repentina oleada de furia. Sin darle tiempo a decir una última plegaria, tomó su sable de luz y lo enterró en su corazón, llegando más allá de la plancha.

Ese maldito gusano.

Kylo no se había detenido a pensar que otros hombres podían sentirse atraídos por Rey, aunque viéndolo objetivamente, era algo razonable. La chica era hermosa, pero sabía, más que nadie, que esa era sólo una de sus muchas cualidades. Era fuerte, poderosa y decidida, rebelde como ella sola, capaz de la violencia más explícita y de una caricia compasiva en la intimidad de la noche.

Era ella, y nadie más.

Aun cuando estaba furioso con ella, no podía olvidar la última mirada que le dirigió antes de embarcarse en el Halcón Milenario. Creyó ver burla y desprecio en ella, tal vez como una charada del destino. Pero entre más lo pensaba, más creía que necesitaba volver a verla. Cualquier esfuerzo por llevarla a su lado debía valer la pena, aunque fuera demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo.

Kahuku, reconocía una de tantas ciudades del planeta Simeon, parte de un diminuto sistema solar que nadie visitaba a no ser que necesitara comida en grandes cantidades. Según había escuchado, ninguna fruta era más dulce que en Simeon.

Bueno, pues él iría a ver qué tan jugosas podían ser.


	2. Capítulo dos

Hola de nuevo, hermosos seguidores del Reylo 3 Aquí les traigo el segundo y último capítulo de este two shot. Leerán cosas que tal vez les gusten y tal vez no. Especialmente, puede que el final les haga querer una continuación que yo con gusto les daré si tengo suficiente audiencia.

Advertencias: Contenido sexual y muerte de un personaje.

What if

 _Here I stand alone_

 _With this weight upon my heart_

 _And it will not go away_

 _Do you think how it would have been sometimes?_

 _Do you pray that I'd never left your side?_

No había tenido esa conexión con Kylo Ren desde el escape del planeta minero, cuando había abordado el Halcón Milenario sin querer recordar lo que dejaba atrás. Había elegido, en ese momento, continuar la batalla al lado de la Resistencia, sin importar cuán doloroso fuera la idea de eliminar al ahora Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. Rey supuso que era un sentimiento conocido para la General Organa, quien alguna vez fuera la Princesa Leia de Aldeeran.

Y así era como todo el mundo la recordaba ahora, mientras su cuerpo era procesado en un pequeño y privado funeral que les había costado sus últimas reservas. Nadie se cuestionaba la importancia del mismo, pues todas las personas presentes (Y no podían ser más de cincuenta personas) habrían dado su vida para salvar a Leia. Sin embargo, ella no había muerto en combate, como cualquiera lo hubiese previsto. De alguna manera, se le había acabado la energía, las ganas de vivir.

Los droides médicos que el servicio de Kuhuku les había prestado, aseguraban que se trataba de una réplica del incidente a bordo de la nave central, cuando su cuerpo se había visto expuesto al espacio exterior. Pero Rey sabía la verdad, mientras miraba la pequeña nave deslizándose a través de la gente que admiraba el funeral.

La princesa había muerto de decepción.

Había sobrevivido a la muerte de su esposo, Han, y ahora a la muerte de su hermano Luke. Y la ausencia de su hijo, que hacía mella en ella desde hacía tantos años, sólo había logrado destruirla.

Tal vez, pensaba Rey con tristeza, viendo como Poe y Finn giraban la nave donde descansaba el cuerpo de la General, la muerte de Leia había abierto una nueva Era en esa guerra despiadada. Una Era donde los viejos héroes ya no podían salvar el día, y dependía de ellos, los jóvenes, lograr que la rebelión creciera como un incendio masivo.

Alguien susurró a Rey, en un momento del funeral durante el cual transportarían a Leia a un lugar seguro dónde poder sepultar su cuerpo, que las flores en su cabello eran iguales a las de Padme Amidala, quien fuera madre de Leia y Luke. Era una vieja historia que nadie había relacionado hasta después de mucho tiempo, pero Rey lo encontraba hermoso y muy triste.

Hasta el momento en el que vio a BB-8 en el desierto de Jakku, siempre creyó que moriría en ese planeta desolado, enterrada con otros miles de cadáveres en una fosa común. La esperanza de ver a sus padres se había disipado hasta convertirse en un sueño infantil. Después de salir de Jakku, no había vuelto a pensar en su muerte. No, al menos, de manera tan simbólica.

¿Alguien tomaría su cuerpo como si fuera algo especial? ¿Buscaría un lugar de reposo dónde poder ir a visitarla? ¿La recordaría alguien en una foto?

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la chatarrera, y Finn, que volvía a su lado, la estrechó contra su cuerpo en un gesto protector.

― Yo también la extrañaré. ―Le susurró al oído, pero Rey no lloraba por la fallecida líder.

Ciertamente iba a extrañarla, pero la emoción que le arrancaba esas lágrimas se debía a Ben. O mejor dicho, a Kylo, quien parecía dispuesto a aferrarse a su oscuridad. En algún momento durante su estadía en Ahch-To, había sentido una conexión intensa con él. Se había dado cuenta a las malas que el único que podía comprender su soledad era Kylo; la sensación de haber sido abandonada sin más esperanza que una mentira. Él podía ver en el fondo de su corazón, y durante un instante, ella creyó que podía tocarlo también. El roce de sus manos fue algo incluso más fuerte que cualquier otro contacto físico.

A Rey le recorrió un espasmo por la columna vertebral nada más recordar ese momento, y para su bochorno, se sonrojó. Esto sólo hizo que las lágrimas fluyeran con más enjundia, llegando a sollozar en brazos de su amigo.

Aquello era una porquería.

Nadie había autorizado el despegue de su nave, pero no es como si le importara demasiado. Después de todo, él era el Líder Supremo, y ya no había nada que pudiera mantenerlo lejos de Simeon. Si en algún momento había tenido intenciones de ir al planeta por Rey, ahora estaba seguro de que necesitaba ir.

Porque ella se había ido.

El dolor que sintió en su pecho al percibir su desaparición de la Fuerza no podía compararse con nada, salvo tal vez, haber perdido a Rey en el planeta minero. Era algo más que vacío, como cuando mató a su padre. Se trataba de una rabia asesina, de una destrucción absoluta en su propio corazón. Recordaba la mirada taciturna de Leia cuando creía que nadie estaba mirando. Cuando Ben tuvo edad suficiente para leer su mente, comprendió que recordaba a Aldeeran y a sus padres. Era una parte de ella que nadie jamás veía, como si todos hubiesen olvidado que ella era una de las últimas hijas de Aldeeran, que era princesa de un planeta inexistente. Que tal vez había perdido, en unos segundos, a millones de personas que la adoraban.

Para Kylo, ni siquiera la destrucción de un planeta sería tan dolorosa como la muerte de su madre.

Un Capitán le había preguntado directamente a dónde iba, cuando lo vio correr al hangar para tomar su nave. No esperaba ninguna interrupción y realmente no se molestó en responder. No fue sino hasta que un guardia del hangar se acercó al hangar y le susurró que él era ahora el Líder Supremo, y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarlo hacer.

Kylo estaba tan furioso y tan salvaje que cualquiera podía sentir el peligro que irradiaba.

El viaje de la base espacial a Simeon era terriblemente largo. La Resistencia había tenido cuidado de mantener su posición lo más lejos posible de cualquier base de la Primera Orden. Estaban lo bastante apartados para que Kylo tuviera tiempo de digerir lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras la nave viajaba a velocidad de la luz con las coordenadas correctas, él dejó puesto el piloto automático y meditó sentado en el suelo.

El trabajo de cerrar los ojos y controlar su respiración tomó más tiempo del que esperaba, pero finalmente encontró una abertura.

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y el sonido del motor de la nave se extinguió. Sólo podía percibir una respiración detrás suyo, muy cerca de su oído. En un instante, el recuerdo del roce de su mano se volvió real y tangible, y su alma recibió una caricia de alivio.

― ¿Ben?

Oír su nombre, ese nombre, todavía lo estremecía. Por alguna razón no lo envolvía en ira como sucedía con Han o Luke. Lo hacía sentir comprendido y abrazado.

― Aún puedes oírme. ―Susurró él. No era una pregunta.

Rey permaneció en silencio un rato, respirando con mayor dificultad. Era obvio que no esperaba volver a tener su llamada, aunque una parte de ella se sentía aliviada de saber que su conexión no había muerto con Snoke.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Le preguntó con sequedad, casi pudiendo sentir la espalda de Kylo contra la suya.

― Necesitaba calmarme. ―Admitió Kylo en un tono bajo, más controlado que antes. ― Hablar contigo suele tener ese efecto en mí.

― ¿Y por qué crees que yo quiero hablar contigo? ―Inquirió ella, deseando sonar indiferente. Sin embargo, había una buena muestra de curiosidad en sus palabras.

― Haré algo peligroso. ―Le dijo él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Aún a la distancia, Rey pudo percibir su temor y su aflicción, y deseo con fuerza haber podido rescatar a Ben de aquel destino. ― Es posible que no pueda volver a ser quien era.

― Eso no suena tan mal. ―Murmuró ella con sarcasmo, agachando la cabeza.

― No sé ser otra persona.

― Mira, B… Kylo, realmente no quiero hacer esto. No ahora. ―Rey hizo una pausa casi eterna, aunque Kylo podía sentirla ahí, a su lado. Rey se tragó las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr desde la muerte de la General. ― Deberías saber que…

― Ya lo sé. ―Le interrumpió él, con una frialdad que no sentía.. ― Sé lo que pasó. Lo sentí ayer, mientras dormía. Soñé con ella toda la noche.

― No debería decirte que lo siento… ―Murmuró Rey con resentimiento, apretando los puños. ― Pero lo siento. Ella era tu madre después de todo.

― Sí, lo era. ―Admitió él con un suspiro. ― No es algo que me sirviera de nada, en el camino que elegí, pero… no quería que muriera.

― Pudiste matarla muchas veces cuando atacabas la Resistencia. ―Le recordó ella con molestia.

― Sí, pero no lo hice. ―Le recordó él, comenzando a enfadarse también.. ― ¿Crees que no tuve miles de oportunidades para hacerlo? ―Prácticamente gritó― Era mi misión, era mi prueba más grande. Pero yo no pude…

― Ben…

― Igualmente ella murió. ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto? ―Hablaba cada vez más rápido, alternándose y en consecuencia alterando a Rey.― Mi infancia, mi entrenamiento como Jedi... Incluso mi lealtad a Snoke. Todo se evaporó como el humo.

― Debes calmarte. ―Le advirtió ella, preocupada al darse cuenta de que él iba a bordo de una nave y podía tener un accidente. Incluso cuando estaba furiosa con él, no quería que muriese.― Todavía estás a tiempo de tomar buenas decisiones. Te lo dije, yo puedo ayudarte.

Kylo quería creer que ella tenía razón. Lo necesitaba más que nunca, y por eso, estaba dispuesto a continuar su plan.

― Espero que sigas pensando eso, Rey. ―Susurró Kylo antes de romper, con ciercierta dificultad, el vínculo que los unía.

Rey se sentía confundida y muy deprimida, pero Kylo estaba decidido. Fuera lo que fuera que necesitara en el futuro, sabía que Rey podría proporcionarselo. Ahora ella era su última esperanza de conservar la cordura.

El funeral de la General Organa fue tan dulce y sobrio como pudieron sus subordinados, tomando en cuenta las restricciones a las que los sometían sus anfitriones. Poe había planeado detalladamente el traslado de algunos sobrevivientes a un planeta donde hubiese aliados más confiables y dispuestos, principalmente para reclutar más miembros y reorganizar su armamento, que en esos momentos era tan escaso como el de una pandilla de mercenarios.

Rey deseaba acompañarlos para involucrarse más con la causa, habiendo seguido su propio camino en el último año. Deseaba poder entrenar más y leer con calma todos los textos sagrados de los antiguos Jedi, pero salvar a la Resistencia era algo mucho más urgente. Podía ver la desesperación y el cansancio en los ojos de Poe, y eso rompía su corazón casi tanto como a Finn, quien pasaba gran parte de su tiempo ayudando a Rose en su recuperación.

Cuando el cuerpo de Leia fue guardado en una cripta hermética en un templo especial a las afueras de la ciudad, esperando su traslado, Rey aprovechó el tiempo para salir a tomar un poco de aire. Dentro de los hostales donde les permitían quedarse sus anfitriones, el calor era insoportable. Afuera al menos llovía.

Rey volvía a sentirse viva cuando su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el agua, como si ésta limpiara todas sus dudas. Le permitía meditar de verdad y cuando entrenaba apenas sentía el cansancio.

Ya era tarde cuando se detuvo con el sable en la mano, viendo como las gotas de agua se disolvían en el láser. Rey sudaba y su pecho se agitaba de arriba hacia abajo. Un sonido fuerte le hizo levantar la vista al cielo. En un principio creyó que se trataba de un relámpago, con el cielo tan cerrado, pero entonces lo vio, entre las nubes negras. Era una nave de la Primera Orden, y aunque no era la nave que normalmente conducía, no le cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de Kylo Ren.

¿Qué demonios hacía ahí sólo? ¿Era tan arrogante para pensar que podía derrotar a la Resistencia él sólo o la muerte de su madre lo había perturbado hasta la locura?

No estando muy segura de que quisiera averiguarlo, Rey echó a correr hacia el lugar en el cual empezaba a aterrizar la nave, a unos quinientos metros de su posición, lejos de la ciudad. Posiblemente, Kylo deseaba llegar inadvertido a la Base de operaciones, que para ese momento, era más bien una sala de baile vacía.

Pues bien, ella le arruinaría el elemento sorpresa.

Kylo descendió de su nave con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ya no tenía su siempre tan confiable casco negro, pero en esos momentos no era importante. Caminó a paso tranquilo por la espesa selva de Simeon, sintiendo como su piel se impregnaba de una capa de sudor.

Por su parte, Rey corría tan rápido como se lo permitían las enredaderas y las altas raíces de los árboles. En algún momento, detectó la oscura figura de Kylo Ren detrás de unos helechos. Rey se detuvo de golpe junto a un alto árbol de tronco blanco, apoyándose en él. Estaba agitada y muy desgreñada, pero Kylo jamás la había encontrado tan hermosa e irresistible.

Ella tenía el cabello castaño un poco más largo que la última vez, y sus mejillas, empapadas en pecas, estaban rojas debido al esfuerzo. Lucía vital y saludable, fuerte y decidida capturarlo como prisionero de la Resistencia. Kylo podía leer en su mirada que deseaba acabar en ese momento con la guerra, obligando al Supremo Líder de la Primera Orden a rendirse. Eso casi hizo reír a Kylo.

― Incluso si pudieras derrotarme tú sola, ¿qué pretendes hacer después? ―Le preguntó él con seriedad, levantando una mano en señal de curiosidad. Rey se llevó una mano al cinturón y descubrió que estaba vacío.― Ya no tienes el sable de Luke.

― No lo necesito para derrotarte. ―Aseguró ella, mostrando los dientes.

― Claro que sí. ―Replicó él con calma, avanzando lentamente. Rey levantó una mano e intentó apartarlo con la Fuerza. Kylo resintió el impacto con un gemido de dolor, usando el mismo la Fuerza para evitar que ella lo lastimara. Rey gruñó con fuerza en un arranque de frustración.― Tú quieres llevarme a tu base. ―Susurró Kylo, mirando fijamente los ojos almendrados de Rey.― O a lo que queda de ella. Pero hoy no seré yo el prisionero. Vine por ti, Rey, y sólo por ti. No dejaré que te alejes otra vez de mí.

Kylo soltó a Rey en el instante en que ella empezaba a retorcerse de dolor. Simplemente no podía hacerle daño, pero tampoco pensaba dejarla ir. La tomó rápidamente por las muñecas antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse de la conmoción, sujetandola con la fuerza necesaria para inmovilizarla. Rey jadeó en un intento por liberarse, pero lo cierto es que Kylo era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella.

Sus ojos se conectaron mientras él levantaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Kylo bajó su rostro hasta poder sentir el aliento de la chica mezclándose con el suyo. A esa distancia podía incluso escuchar el latido de su corazón cada vez más acelerado. Rey sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas y las rodillas empezaban a temblarle.

Odiaba que Kylo Ren tuviese tanto poder sobre ella, pues aún en ese momento, sólo quería descansar la mejilla contra su pecho.

― Pronto. ―Susurró Kylo, a escasos centímetros de su oído. Entonces atacó sin previo aviso, noqueándola con el poder de la Fuerza, igual que había hecho tiempo atrás en Takodana.

Cargó su cuerpo inconsciente y lo llevó a su nave, cuidándose las espaldas por si algún soldados de la Resistencia los seguía. Al no ver a nadie, Kylo imaginó que Rey había buscado un sitio aislado donde poder meditar, sin pararse a pensar que ya no estaba armada para defenderse.

Dentro de la nave, Kylo dejó a Rey en una pequeña litera usada para viajes largos, no muy cómoda pero que finalmente cumplía su objetivo. Preparó todos los sistemas para despegar y voló suavemente sobre la selva, sin darse cuenta que alguien, no tan lejos de ahí, reconocía la nave negra con suspicacia.

Kylo Ren no volvió a la Base espacial como tenía previsto hacer en un principio, sabiendo que la presencia de Rey sería escandalosa para algunos de sus subordinados. Lo último que quería era tener que darle explicaciones a Hux, quien ya se había mostrado bastante reacio a seguir sus órdenes.

En cambio, voló a Moraband, con el combustible apenas suficiente para el trayecto. Mantener a Rey en un estado pasivo había resultado mucho más difícil que antes, con ella resistiéndose a su poder. Kylo pensó que ya no podía seguir subestimándola, especialmente después de tan violento combate contra los Guardias Pretorianos en la sala del trono.

Una vez llegaron al desértico planeta, Kylo llevó a Rey directamente a su habitación. Organizó un pequeño equipo de soldados con el fin de cuidar que no escapara. Mandó a traer a un droide médico y le ordenó verificar la salud de Rey cada tercer día. A otro le ordenó llevar comida a su habitación cada determinadas horas, con un menú rico en carne, granos y verduras. Tenía la impresión de que Rey no solía comer cosas decentes en sus travesías.

Cansado del viaje, y tal vez más de las emociones que chocaban unas con otras, Kylo se deshizo de su ropa con cuidado y la dejó sobre una silla, junto a la mesa donde solía tomar sus alimentos. Entró al enorme baño y pulsó los controles para disfrutar de un chorro de agua caliente, en su punto. Pensar en lo cerca que estaba de Rey le produjo un estremecimiento, siendo consciente de que empezaba a sonrojarse, no sólo en el rostro. Kylo de apoyó en la pared con ambas manos, agachando la cabeza mientras el agua empapaba su cabello negro y su espalda. Sentía el pulso desbocado y la piel más sensible que nunca.

Era lo que llamaban deseo, podía saberlo. Jamás había estado con una mujer y ciertamente ninguna había despertado en él instintos tan básicos, pero era imposible ignorar la necesidad de su cuerpo.

― Maldición.

No solía maldecir, pero su autocontrol estaba volando muy lejos.

Media hora después, cuando Kylo salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Rey empezó a abrir los ojos.

La cabeza le dolía como si la hubiesen usado para partir nueces, llegando a ver borroso el techo de la habitación donde se encontraba. En un primer instante, creyó estar en el hostal, pero desechó rápido esa idea al notar que el cuarto era enorme y lujoso. El techo era alto y la decoración del lugar de un impecable monocromo, con un sofá negro junto a la ventana y un comedor sencillo en una sala contigua. La cama donde ella se encontraba también era grande, con un suave edredón negro y un par de mesitas de noche. Salvo un delicado blasón rojo con el símbolo de la Primera Orden, no había más decoración en el lugar.

Rey se incorporó en la cama, llevándose una mano en la cabeza. En ese momento, reconoció una figura alta por el rabillo del ojo.

― ¡Ben! ―Exclamó antes de ser consciente de ello.

― Es realmente difícil mantenerte dormida. ―Le dijo él con calma, sin mostrarse avergonzado de estar desnudo.

Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta y desvió la mirada.

― ¿Es una costumbre tuya estar desnudo todo el tiempo? ―Preguntó Rey con bochorno.

― No. ―Respondió él a secas, sin añadir que no le molestaba ponerla tan nerviosa.

Permanecieron en silencio durante los siguientes minutos, sintiendo cómo crecía la tensión en la habitación. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, como intentando leer sus intenciones. No era la primera vez que Rey podía ver las cicatrices que marcaban el cuerpo de Kylo, pero fue hasta ese momento en que también se percató de sus lunares, tan bastos como una constelación de estrellas. Deseó poder extender la mano y dibujar las formas que conectaban los puntos.

Rey escuchó a Kylo respirar de forma ahogada, como si de pronto alguien le hubiese dado un choque eléctrico. Se dio cuenta con horror de que él había podido leer su mente, sobre todo por la forma en la que ahora se sonrojaba.

― ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ―Exclamó Rey, lanzándole una almohada directo a la cara. Kylo se defendió con un brazo pero parecía demasiado distraído para mosmostrarse enfadado.

― Rey...

― No. Nada de "Rey". No vuelvas a entrar a mi cabeza. ―Ella respiró con fuerza y se levantó de la cama.― Quiero irme de aquí. No puedes sólo... ¡No puedes sólo arrastrarme a donde tú quieras! ¿Dónde estoy?

― No puedo decírtelo. ―Replicó Kylo, llevándose una mano al cabello negro.― Pero estás a salvo. No te traje como mi prisionera.

― Si vas a salir de nuevo con eso de que soy tu invitada, mejor ahórratelo. ―Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.― Los invitados pueden irse cuando quieran.

― Tal vez tú no tengas esa libertad. ―Admitió él de mala gana, acercándose a ella, cuadrando los hombros. Rey deseaba pensar que Kylo no le haría daño, pero era difícil no sentirse intimidada por su tamaño. Sin mencionar su falta de ropa.― Pero no pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño. Te traje aquí porque necesito que reflexiones. Estás yendo por un camino escabroso que no tiene ningún destino.

Rey no quería escucharlo más. Las dudas de las últimas semanas sólo se hacían peores en su presencia. La Resistencia no sólo podía sobrevivir, sino también con el tiempo, podía renacer en su forma original, como una fuerza implacable contra la Primera Orden. ¿Pero era esa la forma de hacer las cosas? ¿Cuántos hombres y mujeres dentro de la Primera Orden serían como Finn? Buenas personas que habían sido criadas por monstruos. Tantas muertes, tanta destrucción. Era como una guerra sin fin.

Y no es que Rey fuese una pacifista, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que podía haber otro camino.

― ¿Crees que funcionaría mejor a tu lado? ―Preguntó ella en un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos. Ya conocía la respuesta.

― Definitivamente. ―Kylo se acercó tanto a Rey que ella podía sentir el cosquilleo de su aliento sobre el cuero cabelludo.― Lo he pensado mucho en los últimos días. No funciono sin ti.

― Lo que me pides es una tiranía. ―Susurró ella, cerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por concentrarse.― Ser reyes de la Galaxia y gobernar con mano de hierro.

― Sé que eso no suena bien para ti. ―Admitió él en voz baja, subiendo las manos a sus hombros. Rey se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus manos desnudas.― Pero yo podría... Acceder a ciertos cambios. Por ti. Lo haría todo por ti.

Rey abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada con sorpresa. Inspeccionó el rostro de Kylo, buscando algún tipo de engaño en su expresión. Sólo pudo ver la ardiente necesidad de tenerla a su lado, de sostener su mano con fuerza. También notó un brillo salvaje que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que pasaba por su mente. Ella volvió a ruborizarse y se le secó la garganta.

― Algunos cambios no son suficientes, Ben. ―Susurró Rey con la voz quebrada por el deseo. Sin ser demasiado consciente, subió sus manos a los brazos de Kylo, deslizando los dedos por la curvatura del músculo. Él bajó la mirada y contuvo un ronroneo.― No puedo unirme al lado oscuro...

― Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo. ―Le dijo él, sosteniendo su rostro con las manos. Rey sintió deseos de llorar.― Yo soy ahora el líder de la Primera Orden, y nadie se atrevería a cuestionarme. Necesito tu luz, porque aunque odie admitirlo tú y mi madre tenían razón. Yo aún siento esa luz dentro de mi.

― Ben...

― Pero tú también tienes oscuridad en tu corazón. ―Puntualizó Kylo.― No puedes ser un Jedi tanto como yo no puedo ser un Sith. Podemos hacer algo mejor que eso.

― Ya lo dijiste una vez y realmente no suena bien.

― ¿No? ―Kylo bajó aún más el rostro hasta rozar son sus labios la pecosa mejilla de la chica.― Cometí un error en ese momento. No te fui leal. Haré lo que sea por ti, siempre que tú admitas la verdad.

― No sé de qué estás hablando. ―Rey intentó retroceder, pero sólo se encontró contra la base de la cama.

― Maldición, lo sabes tan bien como yo. ―Siseó Kylo con enfado, bajando las manos a la cintura de Rey para atraerla a su cuerpo. Ella dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la piel suave de Kylo contra ella.― Dilo. Dilo, Rey. Di lo que sientes por mí.

― Te odio. ―Susurró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido tan atrapada en su vida, y lo peor era que se sentía fantástico.

― No sabes mentir. ―Murmuró Kylo antes de atrapar los labios de Rey con los suyos.

Al principio, él quiso imponerse ante ella, al punto de casi hacerle daño. Pero cuando sintió que ella se rendía en sus brazos, suavizó el beso hasta convertirlo en una caricia sensual. Besaba cada centímetro con adoración, hasta que Rey lo dejó pasar y pudo al fin saborear su boca. Era dulce y cálida, y terriblemente adictiva.

Rey apenas podía sentir la gravedad envolviéndola, con los brazos de Kylo bien aferrados a su espalda. Sabía que él no la dejaría caer. Una parte de ella, la más racional, decía que debía empujarlo y buscar la salida de ese planeta. Pero todos sus sentidos conspiraban en contra de esa idea. Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, así que enredó las manos en sus rizos negros, escuchando cómo él jadeaba en éxtasis al sentir su consenso.

Kylo acarició la espalda de Rey, deseando poder reconocer su cuerpo. Su altura promedio y su complexión tan delgada. Rey creía que el calor la haría desmayarse, pero por el contrario estaba más despierta que nunca. Todas sus células vibraban emocionadas, como si bebiera agua después de años de sequía.

Rey escuchó a Kylo emitir un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, como si estuviera hambriento. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de la magnitud de sus acciones, con él prácticamente desnudo.

― ¿Tienes miedo? ―Preguntó Kylo con la voz ronca, bajando los labios a su cuello. Rey dio un respingo al darse cuenta de la sensibilidad en esa zona, y cómo él la explotaba con caricias y besos.

― No... Claro que no. ―Mintió ella en un hilo de voz.― Pero nunca he hecho esto.

― Yo tampoco. ―Reconoció él con una sonrisa de medio lado, logrando que ella sonreirá también.― Pero si pudieras confiar en mi...

― Confío en ti, Ben. ―Susurró Rey antes de morderse el labio. Era algo demasiado íntimo, aún en ese caso.

Kylo sintió que algo cálido impregnaba su corazón, y guiado por ese sentimiento, comenzó a desvestir a Rey, prenda por prenda, sin dejar de besarla. Ella le permitió hacerlo, ayudándole con la camiseta blanca y los pantalones oscuros. Se sacó las botas con los pies y se soltó el cabello. Cuando ya sólo los separaban un par de prendas interiores, Rey desvió la mirada. Nunca había mostrado tanta piel a nadie, y menos de manera voluntaria.

Kylo sólo podía pensar que era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda la galaxia. Y aunque no solía fijarse demasiado en el atractivo de nadie, sabía que Rey podía infartar a cualquier hombre. Descubrió que sus pecas se extendían por su cuello y sus hombros, y algunos salpicaban el inicio de los senos como si lo estuviesen guiando a un tesoro. Kylo deslizó las manos por los hombros de Rey y ella soltó un suspiro de placer. Lentamente, él volvió a besarla, empujandola suavemente contra la cama para recostarla ahí.

Rey sintió el exquisito peso de Kylo sobre su cuerpo, aunque él se apoyaba en los codos para no asfixiarla. Encontró que el contacto de piel contra piel no podía compararse con otra cosa. Ella buscó la espalda de Kylo con las manos y acarició cada centímetro de la superficie, desde las curvas de sus músculos hasta las irregularidades de sus cicatrices. Kylo sentía que perdía el aliento, jadeando contra el cuello de Rey. Nada podía ser más gratificante que sus caricias.

Excepto, tal vez, el roce involuntario de sus muslos contra la repentina erección entre sus piernas. Ambos lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa al sentirlo, Kylo con cierto matiz de dolor. Ninguno de los dos quiso mencionarlo, pero al mirarse a los ojos, tuvieron el mutuo acuerdo de continuar sin interrupciones. Ella quería llegar hasta el final y Kylo creía que moriría en ese instante si ella se retractaba.

Rey besó el hombro masculino y suavemente abrió las piernas para él, permitiendo que Kylo acariciara sus muslos con calma. Cuando él llegó al límite de sus bragas, Rey había empezado a sofocarse, levantando la mirada al techo con la vista empañada.

― B-Ben...

Kylo no estaba dispuesto a abandonar ese nombre si ella estaba tan dispuesta a pronunciarlo de esa manera, como un ruego. Deseando escucharla gemir, retiró con cuidado las vendas que cubrían su pecho, deslizando los labios lentamente alrededor de sus senos. Bebía sus pecas, sediento, mientras sus manos explotaban el interior de sus muslos. Rey lanzó un grito al aire al sentir que él tocaba su entrepierna con los dedos, sin poder reconocer la humedad que ahora invadía esa zona. Una tensión se acumulaba por todo su cuerpo y la hacía temblar como una hoja al aire.

Rey ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento Kylo se había deshecho de la última prenda, dejándola completamente expuesta. Sentía sus labios contra la sensibilidad de sus pezones, mordisqueando suavemente sin llegar a lastimarla. Ella enredó las manos en su pelo negro, conteniendo un gemido en lo profundo de su garganta. Se removía sin parar bajo el cuerpo masculino, hasta que Kylo la sujetó por las muñecas.

― Quédate quieta.

Él levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Rey y ella le dedicó una mueca molesta.

― ¡Eso intento!

― Pues tendrás que hacer un mejor esfuerzo. ―Insistió él mientras pellizcaba un punto especialmente sensible en la entrepierna de Rey. Ella levantó las caderas y gimió con fuerza.― Te ves tan encantadora así.

― Te estás burlando de mí.

Kylo dibujó una lenta sonrisa en el rostro, tan maliciosa y llena de lujuria que Rey tuvo que preguntarse quién era ese hombre.

― No lo hago, pero tal vez tenga que demostrártelo.

Antes de que Rey pudiera preguntarle cómo iba a poder demostrarle algo así, él empezó a besar su cuello con más ahínco, como si ella fuera un postre delicioso que sólo podía encontrarse en lo profundo de la galaxia. Descendió por entre sus pechos, acariciando su cintura y sus caderas, presionando ahí su virilidad. Rey apenas podía creerse que él se lo tomara con tanta naturalidad. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el siguió bajando, regando besos en su vientre, alrededor de su ombligo.

― Eres tan delgada…

― ¿Eso es algo malo? ―Preguntó ella, a la defensiva, arrancándole una carcajada.

― No, pero me hace querer darte toda la comida gourmet que existe.

Dando por finalizada la conversación, Kylo separó más las rodillas de Rey y deslizó sus labios por el pequeño monte de venus, haciendo que la chica volviera a temblar. ¿Era posible desmayarse de puro placer? ¿Estaba bien que pareciera alcanzar el cielo?

― Aquí esto, Rey. No te voy a soltar. ―La tranquilizó Rey, y ella se dio cuenta que había estado sollozando su nombre.

Pero el placer empezaba a llevarla a un lugar violento, lleno de oscuridad y deseos egoístas. Quería tenerlo ahí para siempre y aceptar su propuesta. Quería ser su reina y quería matar a quien hiciera falta para estar a su lado.

Si Kylo no hubiese introducido su lengua en un lugar tan íntimo, tal vez Rey hubiese podido sentirse culpable de sus pensamientos, pero ahora no existía nada más que el placer.

― Dilo, Rey, di lo que sientes por mí. ―Gruñó Kylo con desesperación, desatando su deseo en tan deliciosa flor abierta.

Rey sentía las lágrimas en los ojos deslizarse por sus mejillas, creyendo que moriría ahí mismo. Y en un momento, su vientre se tensó y todo su cuerpo protestó contra cualquier rastro de razonamiento. Era como ir a la velocidad de la luz o ser arrastrado por las corrientes de Ahch-to. Era como ahogarse en la oscuridad y ser llenada con pura luz.

― Esto… esto fue… ―Ella ni siquiera podía encontrar una palabra para definirlo.

― Un orgasmo. ―Graznó Kylo, volviendo arriba.

― Creí que no habías estado con nadie más. ―Le recriminó con fingida indignación, aunque su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― Sí, bueno, tampoco soy un ignorante del tema. ―Desvió la mirada con una mueca incómoda. ― Mis padres no se cortaban con los detalles.

― Bueno, al menos alguien te habló de esto. ―Replicó Rey, rodando los ojos. ― En Jakku no había escuelas y te puedo asegurar que algunas cosas las aprendí por pura suerte.

De pronto, la mirada de Kylo se volvió preocupada. Acarició el rostro de Rey y quitó las lágrimas secas.

― Estuviste sola todo ese tiempo. ―No era una pregunta. ― Tal vez ni siquiera sabías lo que pasaba con tu cuerpo.

― Es verdad. ―Admitió ella a las malas. ― Pero me las arreglé. No es como que me preocupara por hacer algo como esto allá.

Kylo no dijo nada, pero supo que había tocado un punto sensible. Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar que nadie se había molestado en explicarle a Rey tantas cosas. Ella había tenido que aprender todo por su cuenta, y lo cierto es que sabía bastante de la vida. Al principio él la menospreció por su origen, pero estaba equivocado. Ella era grandiosa simplemente por ser ella misma. Era Rey, una poderosa guerrera, excelente piloto y magnífica mecánica.

No se dio cuenta de que sonreía como un idiota hasta que ella levantó una ceja, curiosa.

― Te prepararé el baño, para que puedas limpiarte. ―Dijo Kylo con amabilidad.

Rey abrió los ojos, sorprendida y ligeramente horrorizada. Sujetó los fuertes hombros de Kylo para mantenerlo a su lado, haciendo que él la mirara, extrañado.

― ¿No vamos a…?

― No, si no quieres. ―Murmuró él, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras. Rey se dio cuenta que él estaba convencido de que ella no quería llegar más lejos.

― Yo quiero… ―¿Qué era exactamente lo que ella quería? No estaba segura, pero aun necesitaba a Kylo con ella. Determinada, rodeó el cuello del hombre y lo obligó a mirarla. ― Quiero todo lo que puedas ofrecerme, Ben.

Sus palabras podían interpretarse muy ampliamente, pero Kylo no quiso ir tan lejos. Si ella deseaba entregarse a él en todas las formas, más adelante, él se lo daría. Por el momento, sabía qué era lo que ambos deseaban.

― Rey, necesito decirte algo… ―Susurró él, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y haciendo un masaje erótico en el vientre de la chica. ― Cuando yo entre, te dolerá.

― Algo escuché al respecto. ―Admitió ella, conteniendo el nerviosismo que crecía en su estómago. Acarició el espeso cabello negro de Kylo y besó uno de los lunares de su cuello. ― Pero quiero hacerlo de todas formas.

Para Kylo, esas palabras disolvieron al fin su autocontrol. La besó en la boca con ansiedad, bebiendo sus gemidos y sacándose de encima la toalla que cubría su adolorida erección. Rey dio un respingo al sentir esa carne dura junto a su muslo, pero sólo la excitó más. Kylo volvió a separar sus piernas, ahora tanto como fuera posible. La acarició en la humedad de su entrepierna y, con cuidado, acercó la punta de su miembro a su entrada. Rey respiró con fuerza y aferró sus manos al edredón negro.

Cuando Rey empezó a sentir la intromisión, comprendió por qué le dolería. El empuje de Kylo estaba rompiendo algo en su interior, y cuando lo hizo por completo, ella no pudo contener un alarido de dolor. Ella era bastante estrecha.

Kylo se las ingenió para ser gentil, entrando poco a poco y dándole a Rey unos segundos de descanso para poder acostumbrarse. Él tampoco había sentido jamás la sensación de verse envuelto de ese modo. Era bastante caliente.

Después de casi diez minutos, Rey sintió que el dolor disminuía, dejando un velo de incomodidad que rápidamente se convirtió en placer. Kylo la penetraba con tortuosa lentitud, besando cada centímetro de su piel. Rey creía que estaba volando por el cielo… hasta que el ritmo se intensificó, y todo se volvió rojo. El musculoso torso de Kylo friccionaba contra el suyo de la manera más erótica, mientras sus sexos se unían. Ella empezó a gemir con bastante fuerza, siendo una suerte que la habitación de Kylo fuera aislada.

― Dilo, Rey… por favor. ―Le suplicó Kylo al oído, gruñendo como si cada embestida fuera un tormento para él. Abrazaba el cuerpo femenino con delicadeza, mientras ella clavaba las uñas en su espalda.

― Ben… ―Rey no podía esconder más tiempo sus sentimientos. Era demasiado doloroso. Atrapó el rostro del hombre y le robó un beso sediento, hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Luego lo miró a los ojos, sonrojada. ― Te amo. Te amo, Ben.

Eso fue más que suficiente para él. Kylo embistió una y otra vez, más rápido y profundo, buscando llenarla en todos los sentidos. Le susurró cuánto la amaba, cómo la protegería. Rey alcanzó tal vez dos o tres orgasmos en menos de cinco minutos, sintiendo que su corazón explotaba de gozo.

Por su parte, Kylo se enterró en ella cuando sintió que llegaba a su clímax, gruñendo contra el cabello castaño de la chica. Durante unos minutos, ambos se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento, con la piel perlada por el sudor.

― Supongo… ―Dijo ella después de un rato―, supongo que tendrás que volver a ducharte.

Esto arrancó una carcajada en Kylo, y Rey se dio cuenta de que el sonido la embriagaba.

― Sí, así es. Pero podrías acompañarme esta vez.


End file.
